


All Yours

by Persiflage



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forehead Kisses, Girls Kissing, Hand & Finger Kink, Inspired by Fanart, Naked Female Clothed Female, Neck Kissing, POV Character of Color, Philippa is a Top, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Clothed Sex, Shenzhou Era, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18543733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Pre-show, Shenzhou-era porn with feelings.





	All Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts).



> This was inspired by some gorgeous Milippa fanart I saw on Tumblr which, because it's NSFW, I cannot properly link you to. Check out the work of [southblot](http://southblot.tumblr.com/) however. 
> 
> For Radiolaria, as I've been re-reading and loving their Milippa fics all over again, and on whose blog I first saw the fanart in question.

“Michael.” 

Philippa's naturally husky voice seems more so this evening, and Michael feels the familiar stirring of arousal more intensely than usual. An intensity which increases when her Captain and lover slowly slides down the zipper on the front of Michael's uniform jacket, a look of incredible concentration on her face. The soft noise of the zipper seems unbelievably loud in the silence of Philippa's quarters, and Michael feels her anticipation building at the slow slide of the metal runner down over her chest until it stops at her waist. 

Philippa leans forward to kiss Michael, her lips soft, warm, and inviting. Michael kisses her back, parting her lips before Philippa's insistent tongue, and as they kiss, she feels her lover drawing her jacket open. She immediately feels her nipples stiffening and her arousal surges higher, seeming to set her skin alight. 

“Beautiful,” Philippa murmurs, the word barely audible, but Michael hears it, and feels a flush of want burn through her veins. 

Philippa deftly unfastens her strapless front fastening bra, and draws it away from Michael's body, even as she continues to kiss her First Officer. Michael feels heat and moisture building between her thighs, and when Philippa nips at her lower lip, she moans quietly, before the other woman laves that spot on her lip.

Two hands cup her breasts, which suddenly feel heavy as Philippa rubs the pads of her thumbs over Michael’s stiff nipples. She groans into another kiss, feeling her arousal spiralling higher as her lover’s hands carefully fondle her breasts, before Philippa’s hands skim down her sides within her jacket. She realises, now, why the other woman had told her not to wear a tee or a tank under her jacket when she joined Philippa for the evening.

She feels terribly overdressed, given that her lover has already shed her uniform and underwear, but she’s under strict orders to do only as Philippa tells her tonight – which means she’s not allowed to undress herself unless she’s told to do so. She swallows a plea to her lover to speed things up – she’s not allowed to speak, either. Her Captain calls this ‘an exercise in restraint’ and had told Michael that she was sure it would appeal to her Vulcan trained mind, but Michael feels as if she’s going to go crazy before too much longer.

When Philippa moves behind her and unfastens her uniform pants to slip a hand inside and over Michael’s carefully shaved mound, she flings up her right hand, pressing the back of it against her forehead as she cries out wordlessly in response to two of Philippa’s extremely agile fingers skimming the entrance to her sex. The fingers of Philippa’s left hand intertwine with Michael’s, her lover lifting her arm up and away from her body – no doubt to keep her from trying to speed Philippa’s hand along, which she has done in the past.

“Steady,” Philippa says, and Michael presses her back against her lover’s chest, wishing her jacket was gone so that she could feel the other woman’s taut nipples against her bare skin. 

Philippa carefully pushes her fingers into Michael’s slick heat, and the young woman groans rather more loudly than before. She’s already so tightly wound that she’s sure it will take Philippa very little time at all to drive her to a climax. 

She feels her lover’s mouth on the nape of her neck, soft kisses teasing her lightly, before Philippa scrapes her teeth across her skin. Michael cries out in shock, her body jerking violently as her Captain drives her fingers into her so hard and fast that she climaxes immediately. She’d be embarrassed about soaking her fingers so thoroughly if she didn’t know that Philippa positively adores how responsive Michael always is – she relishes getting her mouth on Michael’s sex and driving her to climax after climax after climax.

Philippa moves back in front of her, withdrawing her fingers slowly from inside her, then raising her hand to Michael’s mouth. The young woman parts her lips and eagerly suckles her lover’s fingers, then laps delicately at Philippa’s palm.

The Captain wordlessly indicates her approval, a little mewling noise caught in the back of her throat. She backs Michael over to the bed, and guides her to sit down, then straddles Michael’s lap, and leans in to kiss her, her index finger slipping into her mouth alongside her tongue. Michael moans embarrassingly loudly when Philippa’s left hand finds her breast again, toying with her nipple, before firmly kneading her flesh.

She clasps Philippa’s hip with her right hand, then slides the back of her left hand down onto her lover’s inner right thigh. She makes a questioning noise in the back of her throat, and Philippa pulls her mouth free, looks down at Michael’s hand, then back up to her face and nods.

Michael strokes her fingertips over Philippa’s sex before slipping two inside her. She moans when she finds her lover is already slick with her arousal, and she quickly adds a third finger, knowing Philippa can take it. Sure enough she moans appreciatively as Michael’s fingers thrust deeper inside her. She hitches her right leg across the bed, opening herself up wider to her young lover’s ministrations, and Michael watches in fascination as her Captain comes apart in her lap, her eyes heavy-lidded, and her lips parted as she moans through two orgasms in quick succession.

“Fuck,” Philippa gasps when Michael eases her fingers free, her thumb giving a last gentle brush against her lover’s clitoris. “Michael. Help me. Please. And get undressed.”

The young woman lifts her from her lap, then swings about to position Philippa on the bed. She stands and sheds her clothing, then she leans down and carefully massages her lover’s shaking legs, avoiding her sensitive inner thighs, dropping to her knees to massage Philippa’s lower legs. She smiles lovingly down at her, then nods, her eyes closing as Michael clasps her lover’s torso to the side of her left breast, her right forearm supported on Philippa’s thigh as she leans in and brings her mouth to her lover’s navel. Philippa groans softly as Michael’s mouth works up from her navel to her breasts, avidly suckling at each nipple in turn, before her mouth eventually drifts back down her Captain’s body to her sex. She taps Philippa’s elbow, and the other woman opens her eyes, then nods permission for Michael to gently part her legs and bury her mouth in her sex.

Philippa groans again as Michael’s mouth goes to work, her nose nudging her lover’s clit as her tongue licks and strokes at her flesh until Philippa cries out in pleasure as yet another orgasm surges through her body. She keeps going until she feels the Captain’s hand on her head, a little push of the heel of her hand against Michael’s forehead being the signal to back off. She gives a last lick to Philippa’s sex, then draws back and looks up, enjoying the sight of her Captain looking thoroughly debauched, a flush high on her cheeks, and a glazed look in her eyes.

“Michael,” she rasps, her voice sounding as if she’s been screaming for hours. A tug on her arms indicates she should get up, and she does so carefully, her legs slightly stiff from kneeling for so long. 

“Come here,” Philippa says, patting the bed beside her, and Michael obeys. “Thank you, darling.” Her lover kisses her, cupping her cheek in one hand, while her other hand cups Michael’s breast and begins teasing her nipple again. 

After some time, Philippa pulls away, then changes her position to kneel behind Michael. “On your knees,” she says, and the young woman carefully shifts onto her knees, spreading her legs wide, because she’s been Philippa’s lover for long enough, now, not to need detailed instructions on how to position herself.

“Good girl, Michael,” her Captain says, and reaches around Michael with her left arm to push her middle finger into her lover’s sex. Michael clasps Philippa’s forearm with her right hand, and her bicep with her left hand, as her lover’s right hand curls around her neck in a loose hold, her thumb resting against Michael’s jaw. As Philippa’s finger begins to thrust into Michael’s sex, her mouth is on the side of the young woman’s neck, kissing, licking, and grazing her throat with her teeth. Michael groans as her pleasure begins building, and Philippa adds a second finger to her sex, pushing them deeper inside before her thumb finds Michael’s clit. Then Philippa bites her earlobe.

Michael climaxes hard, her whole body shuddering violently in pleasure.

“Good girl, Michael,” Philippa repeats, then she eases Michael’s body down onto the bed, until she’s lying flat on her back, her sex throbbing from the force of that most recent orgasm.

Her lover settles beside her on her right, drawing Michael’s head to rest on her shoulder, and her left arm wrapping around her First Officer’s torso. 

“Darling, you were magnificent,” Philippa says, sounding very pleased. She presses a kiss to the young woman’s forehead, then adds, “You may speak now.”

“Thank you, Philippa,” Michael murmurs. She can feel her eyes closing involuntarily. 

Philippa must notice because she kisses Michael’s forehead again, then says softly, “Go to sleep now, love.”

Michael smiles, her eyes closed, and feels sleep pinning her to the bed. “G’night, Philippa.”

“Good night, darling girl.” Philippa gives her a gentle squeeze and the last thing Michael recalls is her Captain’s fingers brushing her cheek as she sinks into sleep.

_*** Transmission Ends ***_


End file.
